Derek&Stiles Fest: Chocolate
by DolceLockhart
Summary: It is the anniversary of the Hale Arson and Derek should not be alone. That is, according to Stiles. How will a road trip change their relationship? What will come out of it? M only in a small part, otherwise simple T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

SO, people! I'm sorry for taking this long! As I told the Queen, I had to travel and the place didn't have internet. Or pcs. Or proper beds. Or... never mind. Anyway, I'm back. This is my piece for the Fest! Hope you enjoy it. If you've sent me a message, thank you and I'll reply as soon as I can (quite possibly today). I haven't had a chance to read anything for the past week and I dying to read the Fest stories. I'll review my work and try to post all of it today. Strike that, I'll post this whole story today as I have no time tomorrow. By the way, there will be only a small part of this story that is actually M and it is a few chapters ahead. So, if you read T only you can still read this one and I'll warn you when time comes to 'jump' a piece ok? Have a great Fest!

**CHOCOLATE**

What are friends for? Well, besides kidnapping you or course...

Derek was sitting at the base of the stairs, completely immersed in thought. He had been there for the whole day. Tomorrow was the the anniversary of the arson that destroyed his home. The arson that took his family away from him and derailed his life. It would be his first back home... and though at first it seemed like an easy thing to do, just another day inside the dusty, semi-ruined manor, he wasn't that sure any longer. There were simply way too many memories inside those walls... true, there were happy ones from when his family was alive... but those had the annoying tendency to be overwhelmed by the sad ones. The guilt ridden ones.

Stiles had entered the house on his own. The door being open turned his intentions of nocking pointless, so he just walked right in. To his surprise Derek was sitting at the stairs right in front of the entrance, not working out like he usually was. That was a light disappointment for the teen... he loved to walk in while the werewolf was half naked and sweaty and grunting. The sad look on Derek face, though, was enough to erase _those kind of thoughts _from his mind.

The lycanthrope was so immersed in his own world that, for the first time ever, he didn't realize that someone was approaching... worse, that someone had gotten his close to him. That made Stiles both sad and reaffirmed in his convictions.

"You know, sad puppy eyes is _not_ a good look on you."

Hearing the sound, the wolf pounced on the young human knocking him to the ground, trapping the intruder under his body. He had transformed and his claws had come out, holding his prey in position. He was going for the throat

"HEY HEY HEY HEEEEEY! ITS ME, STILES! ME! WOAH, DEREK!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Derek stopped on his tracks. His eyes still blue and his body still pinning the lacrosse player down, but no longer a full wolf. Not moving a muscle but his eyes, his mouth still directed at the teen's throat, he asked:

"Just how stupid are you? Walking in like this into a werewolf's layer..."

Breathing heavily, his eyes wide and never leaving the blue ones in front of them, Stiles said:

"The door was open and you were right in front of it. I stood there for a good couple of minutes but _you _didn't give any sign of life. Now can you _please_ get off of me?"

"No." the werewolf said, but he still got himself face to face with Stiles. "What do you want?"

The teen started rambling about, talking all sorts of things. Derek involuntarily turned a deaf ear to them... He was so close, _so close..._ just a few more inches and those gorgeous lips would be his. That slender, firm body beneath him...

"Wait, what?" Derek was brought back from his thoughts by something Stiles had just said but he didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, you heard me. So? Go get your stuff."

"No, repeat that last part."

"Ahm... Go get your stuff."

"No genius, I mean what you said before."

"You weren't listening to me were you?"

"No. I was... thinking about other things."

Letting a fake exasperated _huff_ come through his lips, Stiles wondered how cute Derek looked this close. If he could just raise his head a bit...

"You were scanning the area for other intruders right?"

"No, I was thinking of ways to dispose of your body. Now, what did you say?"

"Ok, from the beginning and now pay attention ok?"

"Talk!"

"Fine, fine... no need to bite my head off..." and Stiles suddenly had a serious expression "I know what day is tomorrow."

"Really? Your father must be so proud, you now can tell the days of the week. Did they give you a medal?"

"Har-de-har... very funny. Now, seriously Derek. I know what day is _tomorrow_."

The werewolf cocked an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So... that as your friend I won't let you be alone on a day like that. I thought it would be good for you to get away you know... go to a happier place. Remember them on your good times and such. So, being the amazing friend I am, I booked us a hotel on Chocolate Beach for the weekend. Now, go get your stuff and lets go. Come on, chop chop."

Derek was surprised. Really surprised. Not really thinking what he was doing, the werewolf simply sat were he stood. Letting go of the arms and legs he was pinning and ignoring the moan from the teen beneath him.

"AH... ahm, Derek..." Stiles was trying for all he was worth to not have a boner, but it was difficult considering that the man of his dreams was sitting exactly on top of his privates.

"You consider us to be friends?" Derek said most to himself than to the other... the whole thing was a bit much to his head, so he was taking it by parts.

"Yes... amh, stop moving _please_... we are friends. I mean, sure most friends say 'Hello! How are you? Nice to see you!'... but hey, who said that it has to be like that right? Like, you say 'I'm gonna rip your throat out' and I say 'Irrk! Please don't kill me!'... and it works! I mean, look at us now." pointing at the both of them.

"How do you know that it is tomorrow?"

"Hello, Sheriff's son here? I literally grew up inside the Police Dept."

"Why do you care? No one cares! No one ever bothered with me or my sister! Why _do you_ care?"

"Because..." Stiles said, supporting his weight on his elbows and raising himself a bit "... I know what it feels like to lose your family. True, you lost all of yours while I lost half of mine. But it works the same man... I know that you walk around here, looking at the walls as if they could explain why it happened the way it did. That you look at the door expecting them to come home and tell you that it was nothing but a bad joke. That no matter how hard you try to conjure up the great memories, the happy moments you had together... the bad ones are always easier to come by. It is hard enough for me and my dad... I can't imagine how much harder it is for you, having it rubbed in every day. Having to look at the debris and that _Argent woman_ walking free with murder..."

"You know it was her?"

"Yeah man... dad is after her. They don't have that much yet but she won't escape . My dad is the best Sheriff in California." Stiles beamed with pride.

Derek gave a weak laugh, thinking if that maybe he should go to jail as well for telling her about his family.

"OH MY GOD, YOU LAUGHED! YOU ACT-"

Derek squeezed Stiles' mouth shut with one hand.

"Shut up!" and like that he got up from the floor and turned around, talking while he walked out the house "Wait here. I'm going to get my stuff."

Stiles was left on the floor, with a smile on his face. He was glad Derek had agreed to join, it truly was going to be a whole lot better for him to be somewhere else during the weekend. But what made him smile was the fact that apparently Derek hand't noticed the growing erection he had the whole time the werewolf was sitting on his lap.

The both of them were in Derek's Camaro, bags in the trunk and ready to go. While turning the car on and leaving the house, the werewolf asked:

"Does your father know you'll leave town for the weekend?"

"Yeap. I told him a friend of mine was in a situation like the one we face every year... so he was cool with it."

"And you'll leave your car like that? In front of my house? Don't you think it will be a bit suspicious?"

"Scott is going to come pick my baby up later today... so no biggie."

"So he is not coming with us?"

"Nah... I even asked him, you know, if he wanted to. But he said no... anyway, he isn't the most helpful guy on-"

"Any situation?"

"Not 'any situation' like _any situation_... but yeah, I know he IS self-centered and not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box... Still, he is my best-friend and a fairly decent guy."

"When his head is not up his butt... or Allison's for that matter."

"AHA! And it makes ambiguous jokes as well! Aren't you quite the little box of surprises Mr. Hale?"

Derek then, seizing the moment, turned his head to Stiles and said with a sexy face and a rough voice:

"You have _no_ idea..."

That gave Stiles the best tingle he ever felt down his spine. He just laughed and at the same time Derek scoffed lightly, half smiling and turning his gaze back to the road.

"Ahm... was there anything that your parents liked to eat that was, hum, especially made someplace in Beacon Hills?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... like a pie or bread or a dessert... something that we could only get here?"

"Hum... my mother really liked this Dark Chocolate Mousse from... what was the name? Cassandra's. Casina's? Cachouchou's?"

"Cassandra's Bakery. My mother used to go there too."

"Why?"

"She liked the chocolate chip cookies. They were her favorites."

"Hum... thats not what I asked. Why do you want to know?"

"Well... hear me out on this..." Stiles said while turning on his seat to face Derek "... I thought of, as a way to celebrate the good people your parents were-"

"How do you know they were good people?"

"Hear me out first, you can interrupt later. So, as I was saying... as a way to celebrate them I thought of sending Japanese Floating Lanterns into the sea during the low tide. You know, at night... under the moon. Not only that but ALSO sending them their favorite yummy treats. I asked the hotel and they said that the city has anything we need for the lanterns, which is mostly now glue and colored silk paper in their favorite shades, as I already have the lantern skeletons with me. So, if you agree we can totally send them the yummy stuff... we just need to go to Cassandra's." And he finished with a toothy smile. "Now interrupt away Mr. Wolf."

Derek was quiet. He had never actually had a real friend that wasn't his sister. When young the secretive nature of, well, his life and family kept most children at bay... then he met Kate and _that_ lead to were he was now. They may have been before but finding friends weren't that important after the fire. When he came back to this place his only wish was to find his sister and leave. He didn't plan on finding someone he liked. Life truly was a horrible bitch. His first crush, he met her here... and she ruined his life. Killed his family. And it was all his fault. Now, life threw someone else at him. Worse, this guy might just be his mate. HIS mate. Of all people in the world, of all the moments for his other half to appear, it had to be now. Here and now. This guy sitting by his side. Life was truly a horrible, toothless bitch... what would this one do? Castrate and rename him Fifi?

"Hey, earth to Derek. Earth to Derek! Hello! Dude, did you like it or not? Hey, watch the road!"

"Oh, sorry... yes. Its a great idea, lets go over to Cassandra's."

"Glad you liked it!"

"Don't get cocky."

"I won't... I won't... but you liked it."

It didn't take them long to reach the bakery, but since it was almost 5 on a Friday the place was bursting with people. Cassandra's Bakery was a large, red brick store filled with anything her customers might fancy... cakes, rolls, buns, mousses, cookies. Anything you wanted, Cassandra had it. Derek got in line while Stiles went rampant on the place, tasting one dish after the other... that is, until the werewolf grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Stop that, we have a two hours drive 'till Chocolate Beach and if you puke on my seats _I'll use your ass to clean it up_."

"Ok ok, no need for violence. Geez."

"You haven't seen me get violent... yet."

Stiles was about to give a witty comeback when the attendant asked what they needed.

"Do you still have that Dark Chocolate Mousse you had a few years ago? With truffles?" asked Derek, still gripping the teen's arm.

"Yes sir, would you like one?"

"Yes please... also, I'd like five chocolate chip cookies..." and with a swift move he squeezed Stiles recently opened mouth shut without ever stop looking at the girl taking their order "... to go. Thank you."

The attendant looked from Derek's nice smile to Stiles' fishlike mouth and back, smiled lightly and left. Derek then turned his attention to the teen whose mouth he had his hand squeezing. The younger man simply looked at him and, in a bold and highly flexible moment, licked the palm right in front of his mouth. To his surprise the wolf didn't let go but simply cocked an eyebrow and said:

"Best you can do? Come on... anyway, I decided to get some of those cookies you were talking about. If... if we are sending lanterns to my family why not send one to yours?" and then he let go of Stiles' mouth.

The teen was touched, massaging his jaw but touched.

"Thank you man, I appreciate that."

"Don't mention it... _ever_."

After they had the desserts they needed, and Stiles had bought some other things to eat during the trip, they left. Stiles was happy that they had decided to go with Derek's car... he was sure that if had they used his jeep they'd get to Chocolate Beach without their asses. She was sturdy not made for comfort...

After some good time in silence, eating their chocolates and cookies, and a stern warning from Derek to not smudge the seats with the grease, they resumed talking.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah" the teen replied, looking out of the moonroof into the darkening sky.

"What happened to Scott's father?"

"Ah..." and he turned his body a bit on the seat, looking at Derek now. "His father is alive, if thats what you're asking. But... ahm, they don't have a great relationship. Well, actually they don't have any relationship period.

"Can you tell me why?"

"Hum... I won't go into details, like, this is his story to tell you know. But, what I can say is that every time that douche appears... its like he is the Harbinger of Chaos or something. Melissa, Scott's mom, gets so nervous it is actually sad. And Scott..."

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah."

"Can't he see that he is not welcome?"

"Derek... you're assuming that he actually cares. He doesn't."

"Parents are supposed to love their cubs, to cherish them and protect them. To take good care and teach them to be good people. Not to cause them harm and distress! See, I'm not talking about being a pushover or not teaching them respect and limits... I'm talking about being... well, being a good parent!

"Derek... do you want to have children? I mean, once the whole Alpha thing is done... and the Argents are gone, that homicidal freak is behind bars... what do you want to do?"

"I..." and he breathed deeply a bit, debating how much to tell the guy on the shotgun seat "... thats not important."

"Aaaa, come on! Come on, come on, come oooooooon! Tell me!"

"No."

"Fine, I'll tell you then what I want!"

"No, you're not."

"Hey, why not? Its my wishes you know..."

"Because we have arrived."

"Ah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

**CHOCOLATE**

Say 'ah' to life, or it will bite you in the...

The hotel was nice. Instead of the usual tall building with lots of apartments it had lots of small cottages facing the ocean on one side and a small building with a few suites on the other. Derek and Stiles walked in, the teenager going to talk with the receptionist while the wolf looked around.

"Hi, I have a reservation under the name 'Stiles'."

"Hum... Stiles... Stiles... ah, here. Welcome to the Vanilla Harbor Mr. Hale."

"Huh?"

The receptionist hit the bell a few times and the bellboy came running for the bags.

"John, please take Hales' bags to Cottage nº07." and then turning to Stiles, the woman said "If you or your husband need anything from the Desk just press 2406 and I will see to it. Since it is your anniversary, the hotel gives you a 50% discount and complimentary meals. Have a wonderful time at our hotel Mr. Hale and Happy Anniversary."

"Ahm..." Stiles was about to point out the clear mistake here, but the bellboy already had their bags on the trolley.

"Hey, Stiles. Come on, lets get to the room already." Derek called a bit loudly.

Both Stiles and the receptionist turned bright red.

"Ah... thank you... ahm, I'll... ah, just go now."

While they walked after the hotel employee, Derek looked at Stiles and knit his eyebrows together.

"Why are you red and your heartbeat so fast? Woah, look at that... the cottages are right next to the sea." he then looked at Stiles and said "Thank you."

"Ah... I wouldn't thank me just yet..."

Once the door of Nº07 was open and the bellboy tipped, they walked in. The cottage was spacious and nicely furnished. Its view of the ocean was spectacular thanks to the wall to wall and floor to ceiling windows facing the beach. A kingsized bed and closet were propped to their left and a small living room like area to their right. There was a table inside and another outside, on the wooden porch that ended on the sand.

The floor was covered in roses and there was a basket on top of the kingsize bed, filled with yummy treats and a few more adult ones.

"What exactly are your plans?" was the only thing Derek asked.

"Please don't kill me!" Stiles raised his arms, preparing to be pushed against the wall.

"_What_ are you doing?" Derek asked, looking at the younger man with raised eyebrows.

"Aren't... aren't you mad because of the room?"

"No. I'd have to be a total jerk to be mad at you because of this... its an honest mistake by the hotel. We just have to go back to the reception and ask for another room. _You can put your arms down now..."_

Stiles left his 'defense position', but still kept his eyes on the werewolf. Just for fun, Derek stomped his left foot once making the teen throw his arms around his face and jump back a bit, hitting the wall.

"Not funny man, not funny at all."

"It may not be for you... but I know I enjoyed it. So, lets go to the reception."

"Ahm... about that... so sorry dude, no can do." and Stiles walked to the middle of the room, wishing to put some space between his vital organs and the soon to be mad wolf, or so he assumed "you see... there are no available rooms."

Derek sat on one of the comfy armchairs in 'living room' and said:

"Well, we can go to another hotel then. I mean, I know you'll lo-"

"Derek, there are no more rooms. In the city."

"What? Why?"

"You see... when I called the phone guy told me that there are three conferences going on at the same time here. Plus a super fancy wedding... so there are no other rooms. And, to make things worse... they... ahm..."

"Spill it." the werewolf said, moving to the edge of his armchair.

"Don't kill me for this please, but they think we are married. Like, to each other. Me and you. And that we are here to celebrate our anniversary."

Derek didn't say a thing for a moment of two, then asked:

"Why would they think that? Did you ramble on and on with the phone operator?"

"Well... kinda, yeah."

"Ah, so he is punishing us for you making his ears bleed then."

"Ah, _no_. I don't think so... you see, for once someone actually engaged me on conversation. I mean, how often does that happen right? So I don't think he was mad at me for talking, unless he has self-hatred issues... Plus they've given us a 50% discount and complimentary meals"

"So... you're actually profiting from his stupidity."

With that, Derek go up and walked to the door, leaving Stiles with an outraged look on his face. The room service waiter was about to nock on it when it flung open and he was left face to face with a brooding man. He was so surprised by the sudden appearance of the man before him that it took a few seconds to regain his composure.

"What do you want?"

"Derek, be polite." Stiles called from within the room, making the wolf turn his head a bit a shoot a dark look at the teen. He then turned his face to the waiter and with a smile he thought to be polite, but that the hotel employee found disturbing, he repeated:

"Please, what do you want?"

"Ah... room service, I've brought your dinner."

"We didn't order anything, wrong number. Sorry."

"This is cottage Nº07 right sir?"

"Yes, but we still didn't place an order."

"I know sir, but this is one of your complimentary meals. If you excuse me sir, I'll just leave the cart next to the table and place the dishes for you."

Derek eyed the boy a bit then gave him some space to go through the door. He caught a whiff of the waiter's scent just to make sure it didn't smell like a hunter, creeping the guy out. After laying the dishes appropriately, the room service waiter didn't wait even for the tip, almost dashing through the door. That made Derek chuckle a bit and Stiles say that that was a great way to save on tips.

"How did they get this ready so fast? I mean, we just got here." asked the wolf.

"I texted them when we left Cassandra's, saying that we were coming... hum. Something smells delicious here." the younger man said, moving towards the covered trays.

"No, wait a minute." Derek said, holding the already stretched hands of his friend. "Wanna bet I can guess what they've brought us on our 'complimentary meal'?

"You do remember that I know you are a werewolf right? I know you can tell whats under the trays."

"Come on, humor me. After all, we are supposed to be married and married people put up with each others... quirks."

"Oh, so does that mean I get to talk to you all I want? And make all the questions I want? And drive your car?"

"I said quirks not deranged lunacy. Ok... hum," and Derek closed his yes, releasing Stiles' arms and concentrating on the task ahead "I smell... lobsters thermidor and-"

"How do you know its thermidor sauce?"

"I know thermidor sauce... Laura used to make it, now shut up." Derek replied still with closed eyes. "Hum... oh, fresh oysters. And..."

"Say 'ah'."

Derek was so focused on identifying the smells that he actually didn't realize that Stiles had opened the lobster tray. The teen was now holding a piece of lobster, with sauce almost dripping from between his fingers, next to Derek's mouth. The werewolf found that utterly suggestive and intimate, and it took him a good deal of self control not to mouth the lobster and Stiles' fingers in a gulp. It was a huge temptation, he could just give in... lick the sauce from the fingers... move to other parts... fall right into life's trap. Cleaning this throat and controlling his urges, he simply asked:

"What are you doing... again?"

"Well, you started the whole lets pretend to be married-"

"I started?"

"-so I figured I should play along. Here, have some lobster." Stiles said, motioning the other to open his mouth. The truth was that the teenager had seized the moment, using this chance to get some part of himself into Derek's gorgeous mouth at least once.

"Don't be stupid. I won't put your fingers into my mouth."

And like that he sat and started to eat. A frustrated Stiles joined him, eating the piece he'd tried to feed Derek... what he didn't know is that the werewolf was looking at him through the corner of his eyes. Enjoying every move... Drinking in every second. When he was finished and actually went for a plate, Derek cleaned a bit of sauce left on his cheek with his thumb without really thinking, and licked it.

"Oh really? You get to clean sauce out of my face but _oh no_ I can't feed you with my hands, 'cos _that'd_ be too much?"

"Shut up, I just cleaned your cheek while you wanted to jam your fingers down my throat. Eat now."

Derek listened while Stiles mumbled about bossy werewolves with intimacy issues.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"Yeah yeah... so we'll actually pretend to be a couple?"

"I don't see why not... after all it is a 50% discount and we get to send the floating lanterns."

"Tell the truth, you just want an excuse to grope me in public."

"If by groping you mean hitting you with a piñata bat and then give you to sharks, sure." and Derek started laughing after that, while Stiles complained about his violent sense of humor.

"How are going to be our sleeping arrangements? I mean... I could crash on the floor you know."

"No. You'll sleep on the bed."

"Hum... what about you?"

"I'll sleep on the bed."

"Ah..." and Stiles turned a bit red "... so we'll sleep together?"

"On the same bed, nothing more."

"Ok ok, but watch those hands of yours ok?"

"Sure... I'll try not to choke you in your sleep."

"HA! Thats so funny, I actually forgot to _laugh_." and Stiles went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. When he got back, ready for his rest, he actually squealed a bit and couldn't help but stare. Derek had changed into his sleeping clothes too... well, more to sleeping pants really. Nothing more. Really nothing more. The werewolf was bent over, looking for something on the floor. Since the bathroom door was next to the bed, Stiles' view was... lets just say that he could tell two things: Derek worked out his bubble butt, a lot. Also, Derek didn't believe in wearing underwear to sleep.

"AH... ah, what... what are you looking for?

And Derek changed a bit his position, giving Stiles a whole new angle that made his head cock to the side and his mouth go "O".

"I can't find my toothbrush. I'm sure I packed it..."

"Ah..." the teen said, cleaning a bit of drool from his mouth "its in the bathroom already. I took it with me when I got in... hope you don't mind."

"Oh, thank you... just tell before me next time ok?" Derek said, getting up and patting Stiles' shoulder lightly while getting into the bathroom.

The teenager quickly slipped into bed, trying to cover his growing 'excitement' over his bedmate's attire. 'OH SHIT, he can feel my blood moving _downwards... _he'll catch me. Quick, think of something to _get in down_... hum... hum... Allison in the shower. YEEWW. Hum... Derek is in the bathroom though, I wonder how he'd look in the shower. NO NO NO, FOCUS... Mr. Harris. Yes, Mr. Harris making out with... the lady from the cafeteria. OW, GROSS... argh. They'd smell of grease and chemicals... I wonder if they'd be flammable..."

Derek got out of the bathroom and slipped into his side of the bed. After a few moments he said very lightly:

"Thank you Stiles."

"You're welcome."

Derek woke up in the middle of the night. He just had the same nightmare he always had this time of the year... that he'd been home, but still couldn't save his family. He could hear they scream and see the house burn but his body was like molten lead, it was so difficult to move... so slow. All the while hearing Kate's maniacal laughter. Breathing heavily, he turned his head a bit and saw that Stiles had moved a bit more towards the center of the bed.

The werewolf woke up two more times, the same dream. Both times he realized that Stiles had moved more and more to the center. Also, during the third time he realized that it wasn't just Stiles moving to the center... he had moved as well. With a weak smile he tried to sleep again.

After the three times, Derek didn't wake up anymore. Neither did he have bad dreams... only good ones. He felt cozy and relaxed and happy. It was actually the best sleep he had had in years. In his groggy state of between sleep and being awake, the wolf scanned the room for Stiles' heartbeat. He didn't find it. Finding it odd, he opened his eyes and had to suppress a surprised scream. Life sure was persistent... If he had any suspicion regarding Stiles' possible 'mateness' they had now vanished. He had heard of it before but, obviously, couldn't know for sure... it was said that a werewolf knew his or hers mate from the smell of their souls. Check that. But it was also said that the absolute proof of true 'mateness' came from their bodies: their hearts could beat as one; their lungs could breathe in the same pace; their bodies would seek the presence of each other and instinctively protect one another. They would function in unison, indistinguishable as two and not one... their scents completely merged.

And that was what happened. Derek could find Stiles' heartbeat because their hearts were beating together... the same pace, the same sound. Their breathing had the same rhythm and depth, unintentionally he sped up and Stiles did the same. But the best thing of all, was the position of their bodies. Derek had his arms around Stiles' torso, his face buried in his... whatever he was... chest. Stiles had his arms around Derek's head and actually rested his own on top of the werewolf's. Their legs were partially tangled together in a knot. It was clear that Stiles sensed Derek's distress in his sleep and instinctively came in for help. Derek was torn between the happiness of truly finding his mate, the sadness and guilt of knowing that it was too risky to claim him and the anger and fear and suspicion of what that'd mean for his life... In a moment of weakness, of selfishness, he argued against his better judgment '...tonight, oh please just tonight... lemme enjoy this, just a moment...". And he fell asleep again, into Stiles' arms.

Derek woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and healthy and better then never. He was glad that he was up before Stiles, both to avoid an extremely awkward situation and because he got to see how they slept together. Yes, they had remained together... but it was a different position now. Stiles wasn't protecting him anymore... they had spooned, Stiles' back to his torso. His arms were around the teen and their hands had enlaced themselves. Derek gave in for a second, to the fantasy of waking up this way every day. How amazing would that be? But that was fantasy and only that. He then gave a deep breath into the teen's hair, taking in the scents that belonged to the other... also whiffing something different. He recognized the smell and laid a kiss on Stiles' head, it was his own scent. Very gently de-entangling himself, Derek got up smiling at the grunt of disapproval that came from the young man's lips. He showered, got ready for breakfast, woke up Stiles by pulling away the covers just for fun and called the Desk to warn them that they'd like to have their meal in the terrace with the other guests.

"Why do you want to have breakfast here?" asked Stiles.

"'Cos... this way we are already out of the room and its easier to go buy what we need."

"You do know that I intend on going back to brush my teeth right?"

"Yes, so do I. But this way we've already left the room and there are less perks to trap your ADD mind inside there and get us late."

The terrace was wide, with lots of tables bursting with people... which meant they had to speak a bit loudly to get heard. Apparently theirs was the hotel where most wedding guests were staying. A group of five women sat, giggling and all talking at the same time, at the closest table to theirs. As luck had it, exactly the moment they all went quiet Stiles decided to say:

"You know, my ass still hurts from yesterday. You should be more caref..." his voice dying off in the silence, all of the women looking at them with wide eyes and a few even with huge grins. Clearly Stiles was talking about Derek's driving and avoiding potholes on the road... but _they_ didn't know that.

Right then, a waiter came with a large try filled with the most delicious food and set it on the table for them, leaving with a nod and saying "Happy Anniversary Mr. And Mr. Hale." The girls cooed when they heard that, making Stiles pop a grin and Derek raise an eyebrow.

Perusing over the food as if it was some sort of super important document, to the point where he actually frowned, Stiles gave a small "AHA" and picked something up.

"Mr. Wolf... guess what I just found?" he said, with a HUGE grin and sparkly eyes.

Derek was a bit scared and a bit curious with the reaction the other just had... it couldn't possibly be something good, not with _that_ grin and _those_ sparkles.

"What?" he asked, ignoring the petname... he wouldn't go there.

If it was even possible, Stiles' grin got even bigger and he showed a small jar with something brown inside.

"Rum and Chocolate Cake in a Jar... do you know how to eat this?"

"I'm afraid to ask actually..."

With a triumphant smile, Stiles said:

"With. Your. Fingers. Now..." he said, sticking his fingers into the cake and getting a chunk of it "... say '_ah'." _moving his cake filled fingers towards Derek's mouth.

Derek saw the girls, all with their mouths open... not even blinking, and thought 'Thats a game two can play...'.

"Of course, Mr. Rabbit." he said, going _there._

And with one swift move he had it all inside his mouth, making the his supposed husband cry out in surprise and, yes he could feel it, pleasure. He locked eyes with his mate. Going all out, he played with his tongue in between Stiles' fingers... maneuvering and licking and making Stiles gasp and whimper. When he was finished, Stiles was red and the girls mute.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Yes."

"What? Don't you just 'yes' me. Explain!"

"What do you want me to say? Did you not like it?" Derek stopped walking. They had already left the hotel and were now going through the stationaries trying to find one with the correct colors of silk paper.

"No... its not that. I mean... Oh look, they have silk paper. Lets go inside."

Derek didn't complain. He had enjoyed the stunt with the cake, but now was hitting himself mentally... he couldn't abuse this luck, if he got carried away... things could be said, things that he knew better than to let out. Once bitten, twice shy.

Inside the store, Stiles was already in queue hoping to ask the attendant for the shades they had of the so needed paper. While he waited, his brain went back to the cake situation earlier... he knew he didn't hide his pleasure during the act. He couldn't possibly have, it was just way too much for him. Derek apparently couldn't care less... and that made him a bit sad on the inside... that probably meant Derek really didn't find him attractive.

"Why so quiet?"

"Huh? Ah, nothing... hey, what colors are you going to ask for?"

"Mint green for Laura, Royal Purple for Dad and Lilac for Mom. What about you?"

"Pink. I know right, but yeah... my mother was really into pink."

"Pink is a nice color... she must've been quite a happy person."

"Yes... she was."

Derek gave Stiles a smile and a little bump with his elbow.

"Derek?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know I'm gonna ask-"

"Because I know you... and that tone is the one you use when you have a question that you want someone to answer. So tell me, what is it?"

"Ok. Won't deny it. These colors you just said... for your family..."

"Yes."

"I was wondering... like, Scott has yellow eyes. You have blue-"

"Azure. Mine are Azure. There are different shades to every color and every shade has a name. Mine are azure. Go on..."

"Ok, yours are _azure. _ The Alpha's are red... so, the colors you said... were they the colors of your family's eyes?"

"Yes."

"Why do werewolves have different colored eyes? And why is it that they are not the same from when in human form?"

"Because the color in human form is all about genetics... the color when in wolf form is all about energy."

"Energy? What do you mean?"

"Energy... you know, soul. Aura."

"Ah... ok, why?"

"Because when a werewolf transforms his or her soul gets exposed. This is what Scott hasn't understood yet, being a werewolf is not some disease you can get cured of like 'that'"he said, snapping his fingers "it is part of your soul. And since souls are energy and energy propagates through waves-"

"Every soul has a wavelength and therefore has a color of its own!"

"Yes."

"So your eyes are bl-, sorry, azure because..."

"My energy vibrates in this wavelength."

"WOW! Thats AWESOME! Can you tell my wavelength?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're not a wolf... and only a handful of people can see the colors. I can't."

"Hum... Derek?"

"What now?"

"You said that your father was a Royal Purple right?"

"Yes."

"And you mother Lilac."

"Uhum."

"Why is it that they had similar colors? Was it... like, some sort of-"

"It was because they were mates."

"Huh? AH, I've read about it... not much tough as there was only this one book-"

"Mates are the other half of a werewolf. In our lore it is said that a mate is the other part of your Heavenly Cast. You know, where your soul mas made, this especial person is the other half. So, it is only natural that-"

"Their souls vibrate closely."

"No only closely, there are situations in which they vibrate on the exact same frequency." and Derek though 'like yesterday night'.

"So..." and this had Stiles' heart skip a beat, something Derek noted "... are mates always werewolves?"

"No. I can't tell you for sure but I think around half are common humans".

"Ah." and the relief in Stiles' voice was so transparent to Derek that he actually understood that his mate was already interested in him. And that made things a whole lot more difficult. It was one thing to resist when the other didn't know... it was a whole lot harder to do it knowing that the other wanted him. He didn't want to hurt the teen, and most definitely didn't want to get hurt himself.

While Derek fought his inner demons, Stiles though of ways to discover his own shade of blue. He hoped it was blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

I've decided to change a bit the structure. SO, if you read only T this is it. This it the last chapter. If you read M, there is another one coming right up. To T readers, the story won't change after this one I will simply... add some spice ok?

By the way, thank you for the reviews you guys are amazing.

**CHOCOLATE**

Hands off the Mister, sister!

"Hey, do you want some ice cream? My treat."

"You're going to buy me ice cream? For real?"

"Yes Stiles, I'll buy you ice cream. Do you want it or not?"

"Maybe I should have it tested for poison..."

"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't add poison to it."

"Hey, its just a joke."

"Thats not what I meant... I would add gold to it..." and then, getting so close to Stiles' ear he almost touched it, Derek said "you see, gold is a heavy metal so it will kill you if eaten for long periods of time... and is almost untraceable... clever huh?". To add insult to injury, Derek gave a small chuckle and raised his head again.

They were walking on the pier, the stationary's bag on Derek's arm. It was such a clear day, not a cloud in the sky and very little wind. Being the middle of the morning most tourists were either on the three conferences or getting ready for the wedding, so there weren't that many people around. Derek, for once, had changed from his uniform of black leather jacket and dark jeans for a white shit, dark shorts and flip flops. There was the occasional passerby that eyed him with interest, and to all of them Stiles would shoot a nasty stare until they saw him and looked the other way.

"Yes, it would be clever..." the teen agreed, then added "... but Derek, if you really wanted me dead you'd have done it yesterday night. Right?" cocking an eyebrow at the wolf with a sassy smile.

Derek was about to give his comeback when Stiles actually growled, making the true growler of the two look at him with a mix of surprise and endearment. It was such a cute growl...

"That bitch has been staring at you for the past three minutes! Can't she g- OH NO she is _NOT_ coming here!"

"Ahm... Stiles, who are you t-"

Derek had stopped walking. He was cut mid-sentence by Stiles grabbing his free hand, stomping two steps ahead and jutting his chin up with a fierce look on his face.

"Do you want something with _my husband!"_

The woman halted and looked at him, not quite sure the young looking man a few steps ahead of her was being serious.

"SO?" Stiles moved one more step, releasing Derek's hand and crossing his arms in front of his body.

The woman couldn't help but take a step back, then scoff, make a face and turn around shaking her ass as if to state 'I'm hot, I don't need your man anyway'.

"If you keep shaking like that you'll be serving your future _bastard kids_ milkshake _DARLING!"_

The woman actually turned around and flipped him the bird. Stiles made an angry sound and a very much surprised Derek actually had to restrain him.

"Easy tiger, easy. Where did that come from?"

"Wolf."

"What?"

"Easy wolf sounds more appropriate, don't you think? And no one messes with my husband."

Stiles left, stomping and huffing, leaving a wide eyed Derek behind.

They did eventually go get their ice creams. They were sitting outside, under the parasol, and Derek, trying to make Stiles happier and forget the _'nasty milkshake cow'_ as he insisted calling the woman, had the store clerk add double the number of scoops to the teen's cone. He just hoped the sugar on 6 scoops wouldn't make the other's ADD brain go into overdrive.

"Are we better now?"

"_We _are great."

"Really? 'Cos it seems to me that you are still pouting."

"Thats my natural pout. I'm sexy like Angelina."

"Stiles..."

"Yes?"

"You don't have a natural pout. You have good looking lips, but no pout."

"You think I have good looking lips?"

"Yes."

"So... do you find me attractive?"

"What is it with you and that question?"

"A guy has to know you know. I mean, no one tells me what they think... so I gotta ask when the chance presents itself."

Derek didn't want to answer, he knew very well where that would lead... and he could not do that, not now... regardless of how he felt about it. Trying to find a distraction he saw one of those photo-booth machines that take sequential photos and decided to use that.

"Soooooo?"

"So, we're going to take some pics. Come on." the werewolf said, getting up.

"Huh? Wha- why? Hey, I still have some ice cream to-"

"Get up! Come on, lets go."

The machine was a few steps ahead. A sequence of 4 black and white pics for 4 dollars, printed twice. Derek had a sudden idea and looked for other buttons to see if it was possible to print it more than twice. Nope, not a chance.

"Get in."

"Why should I? You'll probably just try to smother me and then blame it on the 'Beach Booth Pervert' or something."

"Get in, now." Derek said, shoving Stiles first and then getting in.

Stiles had his right shoulder close to wall while Derek had his left to the curtain. They still had their ice creams.

- Photo 1 -

It showed Derek trying to smile and looking straight into the camera, ice cream cone on his right hand. Stiles to his side, looking at Derek with a slightly tilted head and a highly suspicious expression. His ice cream on his left hand.

"You know... you'll appear blotched on the pic. Your eyes..."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, here comes the second. Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

- Photo 2 -

The second one had a extremely surprised Derek jumping back, his chin smeared with ice cream. Stiles was shown with his left arm stretched, clearly having just committed the act, while keeping the face of an angel.

If there had been people walking around the booth at that moment they'd hear the muffled screams and the sounds of someone being shoved against the wall.

- Photo 3 -

It was a picture of Stiles shoved against the wall, his face turned to the camera with closed eyes and the expression of 'don't kill me'. Derek was the one shoving, holding the teen's shirt in his hands, screaming with his fangs showing.

"Are you a complete idiot!"

"Derek!"

"What?"

"Smile for the camera?"

"WHAT?"

- Photo 4 -

On this one they both were laughing hysterically. Derek still had Stiles held by the shirt, but was now pressing his head against the young man's chest. His eyes closed and his mouth open in the happiest of laughs. Stiles also had his eyes closed and was laughing, but his face was turned upwards.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Only after you shoved me inside..."

"You are insane, did you know that?"

"Yeah, it was a risky gamble. But the pics look good don't they?"

They were now heading back to the hotel for lunch, walking on the beach. Both had their flip flops off, so their feet touched the sand. Even tough he wasn't much of a beach guy, Derek could enjoy the feeling of sand going through his fingers. Stiles was happily walking beside him, looking at everything.

"You know..."

"Hu?" the teen replied, looking at him.

"This reminds me of something my father used to do with me and Laura."

"What is it?"

"Sometimes, when we were walking, he'd let us each grab one of his arms and he'd swing us back and forth. Nothing much you know, but it was fun. Other times, when there was just one of us, he'd let us climb on his shoulders and piggyback ride."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was the best. I mean, we used to have so much fun... Laura was a screamer at that age you know. She'd scream so much when we played with dad."

Stiles couldn't help but notice how much cuter Derek looked when smiling, how younger and prettier as if half a life of suffering had never happened. The werewolf, on the other hand, was debating if he should play with Stiles a bit. It would be nice to run on the beach, trying to make the young lacrosse player catch him... to taunt him. But that'd never happen. Besides ruining his bad body image, more than this weekend already had, it would bring him much closer to Stiles. They'd be closer... and that meant risks for the both of them. Derek was determined to never repeat the same mistakes he made with Kate.

They had had their lunch in the cottage, without any more finger-related incidents. It had been a simple but exceptionally made meal. Fish, shrimps, octopus, salad... now they were finally assembling the lanterns. It was a tricky business, cutting the silk paper and folding it and having it glued to the sticks. Stiles was having a blast, smearing glue all over and laughing his ass off. Derek liked how much fun his 'friend' was having, but was a bit worried that the employees of the hotel wouldn't be as discreet as he wished... when they returned from their shopping, he had asked the Desk to send later that night a hot cup of coffee with the day's paper and a small portion of lobster thermidor. He had also asked them to copy the photos taken earlier that day, without letting his 'husband' know as it was 'a surprise'.

Thinking about their day so far and how he was acting made he feel ashamed of himself. Here he was, playing 'husband' to his mate and taking pictures together and sleeping on the same bed... he was not to have that. He lost his right to love when the girl he first thought of his mate was not only a mistake but actually a homicidal whore that killed his family. Traitors of their own blood had no right to true happiness.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I was a bit off."

"Yeah, no kidding." then Stiles thought for a second and asked "Are you ok? Is it because today is-"

"I'm fine, when will we get these to the water?"

"When the moon is up, during the low tide."

"Then I think we should hurry..."

"Why?"

"Its already 2 in the afternoon and we've only finished one of them."

"We had a late lunch!"

"That is not an excuse. Work now or we'll be late."

"Bossy little wolf..."

The orders came right on time and the hotel staff managed to give Derek the copy he asked for. It took only the two of them to carry all of the lanterns to the pier, where they'd add the yummy treats and any other detail one of them thought necessary. Then, they'd send the floating lanterns.

There were a few of the wedding guests around, enjoying the cool air of the night during the reception, but otherwise the pier was empty. They set the four lanterns side by side: pink, lilac, royal purple and mint green. While Stiles tried to light the candles inside without burning himself or the silk, Derek fixed the food. Pink with chocolate chip cookies. Lilac with dark chocolate mousse. Royal Purple with lobster thermidor. Green Mint with a steaming cup of coffee and today's paper.

"I thought that you'd send the paper and the coffee to your dad. Ouch." Stiles said, while trying to light the candle in the one for Derek's mother.

"Be careful."

"I know, I know... we don't have spares so..."

"I was going to tell you to be careful so that you don't hurt yourself. But that as well. Anyway, no the coffee and the paper are for Laura... she learned to make lobster thermidor because dad liked it... it was a way to remember him." and then he laughed "you should see her every morning, reading the paper and drinking coffee in her pajamas... hair all messed up. She could be sick, and she'd still be there... every morning."

"I wish I could've met her."

"Anyway, are all the lanterns ready?"

"Yes, and the tide is turning so we are almost ready."

"Almost?"

"Yes. I don't want to send them into the sea without the moon... wait a few minutes and the clouds will go away."

Stiles was sitting, his pants rolled up and feet in the water. He was looking up, a content grin on his lips. Derek looked at the man sitting next to him, then at the few curious eyes behind them. Very discreetly he slipped the copy of today's photos into his mother's floating lantern, she had hated Kate. His heart sinking... his mother. His father. His sister. His family, gone. Taken away by someone who professed love for him. By someone who lied to him, broke his trust... it was his fault that today he was sending floating lanterns into the sea instead of being home with them. His mother would be bugging him about the cute talkative son of the sheriff she had seen him eying, she had some sort of radar for that kind of thing. Laura would be out, partying with her friends and drunk dialing him. His father would be in the kitchen, baking something utterly complex for tomorrow's lunch and yapping about how he should be more sociable like his sister if he wanted to get the guy. He would be mortified to be compared to his hurricane of a sister. Now? Now he had none of them. He had caused the demise of his own family and for that he should pay. He would give his life, the true love of a werewolf.

"Ok. We can send them now." Stiles said, looking back from the sky. "Hey... "

"I'm fine. Come on, lets do this."

One by one they set the lanterns in the water. The lilac one was the last and, while setting it onto the sea, Derek whispered very lightly so that only werewolves could hear it.

"Mom, this is my mate. I've found him, actually he found me. I wasn't looking out for him, it just happened. Anyway, I just wanted to show him to you. I won't claim him, it will be my price to pay for causing... _this_. He is a very nice kid, I know you'd like him. Send my love to Laura and dad. And... you should meet his mother, she's over there too. Love you."

The retreating sea started to pull the floating lanterns, making they move into the open ocean. They both stayed there, in silence, watching as the little dots of light made their way into the darkness of night. After a long time they were all alone on the pier, the lanterns almost vanished.

"Derek?"

The werewolf had been so immersed in thought that he didn't even realize they were the last ones there. Now, he could hear the teen's heart beating faster by the moment.

"What is it Stiles? Is everything all right, your heart is beating way too fast."

"I... I ne... need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Stiles took a deep breath, his body almost shaking. Derek had an idea of what might it be that the other wanted to tell him, he just didn't want to believe it would be that.

"I love you."

Bingo. Derek lowered his head, hating himself.

"Stiles... I... this... you don't want this. Us... its never going to happen."

"Oh... you don't like me the same way. I knew it. Stupid me, sorry for this... Just forg-"

Before he could stop himself, Derek said in a weak voice:

"That is not what I said."

"I don't get it then..." Stiles really looked confused "...are you... are you saying that-"

"It doesn't matter. How I feel doesn't matter. It can't happen."

"WHAT? Are you brain dead? I'm here, pouring my heart out and you come up with 'my feelings don't matter'? To hell with that!"

"STILES! I can't be with anyone. Ok? This is my punishment for killing my family, its my fault they are dead. If I hadn't crushed on Kate Argent, if I had listened to my mother they'd be alive! I killed them, the moment I brought her home I killed them. She said she loved me and she used me and lied! I killed my family for love, so it is my sentence to die withou-"

_SLAP!_

Derek was so stunned he couldn't speak, the heat on his cheek from where he'd just been slapped growing by the seconds. In front of him was a Stiles he had never seen before... his mate was livid with anger, his face the mask of Fury herself.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU? You _dare_ to compare me to _that_ woman? You're actually comparing ME to a homicidal arsonist torturer murdered sociopath? You are going to deny yourself love for the rest of your life because of HER? GET A GRIP! SHE USED YOU, it is NOT your fault that they are dead! Did you light the match? Did you toss the gas on their heads? NO! She tricked you and used you because you were too trusting! Too nice for your own good! Are here you are, about to..." Stiles got so angry he actually started crying "... you are about to crush my heart, to eat out yours, because of what she did? Learn from the past Derek, don't live in it."

"It is decided Stiles, the rules are the rules. An unknowing betrayal still is a betrayal, I caused the end of my family. The guilt rests with me." and Derek got up, looked at the moon and with and, with a face of the deepest sorrow, said to Stiles "I will wave my right to you."

The teen was surprised, whatever that meant it couldn't possibly be good.

"Derek wait, what are you going to do?"

But the werewolf simply looked at the moon. When he opened his mouth to begin the Waving, a warm gust of wind came from nowhere and they both heard. A howl. Then a second joined it. Then a third. The howling was long and sad. Derek was taken aback, his knees faltered and he sank to the pier. Stiles felt cozy and safe, as if the sound was caressing his cheeks, but sad for it seemed to him like a farewell. And as it came, the gust and howling were gone. Nothing but the absolute silence.

"What was that? Was that you? What did you do?"

Derek was sobbing into his hands, if out of sadness or happiness Stiles didn't know. Then the werewolf looked at him, with a sad smile on his lips.

"That, Stiles, was my family. I could recognize their howls anywhere. They stopped me from waving you."

The teen was surprised.

"That was your family?"

"Yes."

"And they stopped you."

"Yes."

"From waving me?"

"Yes."

"So... does that mean you get to date now?"

"Yes."

"So we can be together?"

"Yes."

"Because you love me?"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not of my property. I do not claim any type of ownership or relation to the series except that of a fan.**

SO, people! I am sorry for taking this long to finish this story (even though the Season Finale was Monday). I honestly have little free time to write (I have classes from 8 in the morning 'till 11 at night most days). So, here is the end of this piece and I must thank all of those who reviewed Chocolate. You guys are truly, unbelievably amazing. To all marriage proposals... thank you. I am honestly flattered (but unless you guys are of my height, male, drop dead gorgeous ex-baseball players that now act as werewolves I think I'll pass. ; ] ).

A very special thanks to TheNowandFutureQueen (without your help this Fest would never have happened, thank you so much), DogmaMeetKarma (it will be up and running as soon as I can), Risi-chan (will fix it, bad bad grammar), JupiterOrchid and Agentdouble0negative2 for the great reviews (I read them yesterday during my 15 min of lunch and spent the rest of the day with a smile on my lips even though my head was killing me) and to those other amazing souls who took the time to write me a few words.

Oh, by the way, when possible I'll finish Mating Season (I know what I want to do, blame the lack of time for taking this long) and The Empty Side of the Bed.

Have a great time guys, and get ready for more Derek and Stiles until the new season begins. By the way, **THIS IS THE 'M' BIT.**

**CHOCOLATE**

"How my I help you?"

"Hi, I want a tall, muscly, brooding, dark haired, manly, gorgeous werewolf with great lips and a cute butt to go please." said Stiles

They came crashing into the room. Hands everywhere, kissing non stop even when Stiles tripped on a chair and they both fell to the floor... In a swift move Derek had his lover, _now very much his lover_, up on his arms. With a last kiss, he playfully tossed the teen onto the bed and started rummaging on the basket the hotel had sent them as a gift.

"What are you looking for?" asked Stiles, still trying to catch his breath.

"Not this... where is it, I'm sure I saw one... come on, help me ou- AHA! Found it!"

With a toothy grin Derek showed his mate what was it that he had been searching: Chocolate Syrup. An even wider smile appeared on the lycanthrope's lips, ideas popping all around.

"Hum... so many ideas... S_o. Little. Syrup_." Derek said, with a husky voice, sending thrills of anticipation through his mate's body.

"Why, Mr. Wolf what are your plans for little me?"

Derek leaped onto the bed, keeping his body hovering just above Stiles' in a tease, and said:

"I'm going to make you see stars. Do you want to see _stars_?"

"I can live with that." the teen replied with a minx smile.

"Good." And then he werewolf dropped his body very slowly, pressing himself against every inch of his lover, and continued. "'Cos now that I've claimed you in front of my family..." and he kissed Stiles's neck "... now that we are officially an item..." and he licked Stiles' earlobe "I am going to... Make. You. Mine. All of you."

And he passionately kissed the younger man on the lips. Very gently the wolf tugged at Stiles' shirt, asking a silent permission to remove it. He got one. And so the shirt was gone. And then the pants. Finally, the boxers too. Stiles' was laying there, all of him for the werewolf to see... to take in. Stiles blushed and instinctively covered his face while the wolf sat at his feet so as to better enjoy his view.

"No. Don't cover yourself... you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Don't hide it."

Derek was drinking in every detail of that body, every curve and hard muscle and inch of soft skin. His mate's scent was intoxicating to the point of utter madness. Very lightly, with the tip of his finger, the wolf went from the human's lips to his chest. From the chest to the abdomen. And there, purposefully moving around the throbbing manhood in front to him. Hearing a frustrated groan that made everything more delicious, he went to the thighs. Then, to the calfs and feet.

"Why am I the only one naked here? This is so unfair."

"Who told you this was going to be fair? But, if that is what you want..."

Getting up, with a deliberately slow movement his shirt was on the floor. The look on Stiles' face made him smile... the need and awe and loved all pressed together... It was the turn of his pants now... wanting to add an edge to the whole thing, Derek took his boxers at the same time. The gasp the other gave was all he needed to hear.

"Oh my God, I've died and gone to Heaven."

"Oh no, you're just..." and Derek climbed on the mattress "...in bed with me."

"Isn't that the same?"

The wolf's laugh was a warm and happy one, he had never been compared to Heaven before.

"Now... I think you're gonna like this."

"I'm sure I'm gonna love it."

Derek was laying down on his right side, his arm supporting his head up. With a sexy smile, the werewolf spread some of the syrup on Stile's lips. And then, very slowly, he lowered his head with his gaze fixed on those chocolaty eyes. He licked his lover's lips, lightly nibbling the bottom lip. And then, they kissed for all they were worth. The little moans of pleasure escaping the teen's lips were music to the wolf, encouraging him to more further... to do more. So, the lycanthrope sat in between Stiles' legs and draw a fine line of chocolate from the young man's shoulder to his hips. Derek looked straight into his soulmate's eyes and said in a husky tone:

"Look at me."

Their eyes never breaking contact, the werewolf started to lick the chocolate. To leave small love bites around the torso and kiss it. He especially paid attention to the abs, playing with his tongue in between each muscle, scratching a few very gently with his teeth. All of that was driving the teen to the brink of his sanity. Stiles moaned and twisted his body in an attempt to get more of it into his lover's mouth. And when Derek grabbed his manhood with those firm, rough hands, he held onto dear life so as to not climax right then and there.

"Look at me."

That was a command, one that accepted no arguing. And for the first time in his life, the teen didn't wanted to. When Stiles realized what Derek was about to do, he whimpered with anticipation and want... the wolf was pouring chocolate on his lover's penis. He was going to lick it, to suck it. As soon as that warm, moist mouth closed around his member Stiles couldn't help but arch his back and close his eyes in the most absolute pleasure.

"Told you to look at me."

"Don't... ssstop, pleeeeeahhhhse... hum..."

The teen climaxed into his werewolf's mouth.

"That... was... ah... amazing."

"Thank you Mr. Hale."

"You're welcome Mr. Hale. Now..." and Stiles used his legs to lock Derek in between his legs, making the older man's privates touch his bottom "... how about I help you reach happiness?"

"Are you sure you want this?"

Stiles was never as happy for his lacrosse training than now. Using his legs, he lifted his body up. His torso pressed against the wolf's, his arms around him. Looking straight into Derek's eyes, he said:

"I have _NEVER_ been more sure about anything."

"I may hurt you."

"You won't. Both because I know you love me..." and touched their foreheads together, using one of his hands to position Derek's throbbing large member at his entrance "...and because I have practiced by myself."

Before a pleasantly shocked Derek could reply, Stiles plunged taking the werewolf's manhood into himself with one go. They both groaned and moaned, holding each other. And both started to move as one, Stiles sitting on Derek's lap. When they were not kissing, they were looking into each other's eyes mumbling incoherent words of pleasure...

After some time, their rhythm became faster. More and more urgent as the wolf neared his moment of bliss. It was too much to bear, too much to feel... and all Stiles could do to stop himself from screaming was close his eyes and bite his lips.

"No... look at me..."

And Stiles obeyed.

"_I love you Derek."_

The teen looked at his lover... and to Derek's surprise he saw more than love... Stiles' eyes were an almost blinding electric blue. The werewolf was actually seeing Stiles' pure soul during their first love making... and so, calling his mate's name he climaxed inside his body.

"I love you too."

They stood there for a few minutes, panting and exhausted but utterly happy.

"By the way..."

"Yeah?"

"Your soul is electric blue."

"What? How do you know that? I th-"

"I just saw your soul."

Stiles, who'd been resting his head against the werewolf's torso, looked wide eyed at Derek.

"You... saw my... soul?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because..." and Derek gave a small kiss on his lover's lips "... you are mine for Eternity. And I am yours."


End file.
